Nara Dreamland Wiki
Welcome to the Nara Dreamland Wiki This wiki is anything related to Nara Dreamland. Describe your topic Nara Dreamland (奈良ドリームランド Nara Dorīmurando) was a theme park near Nara, Japan, inspired by Disneyland in California. It opened in 1961 and closed on August 29, 2006. The park was left abandoned and still is. History In the late 1950s, Kunizu Matsuo, a Japanese businessman & president of the Matsuo Entertainment Company, visited the United States. As part of his trip, he visited the then-new Disneyland in Anaheim and was quite impressed, inspiring him to bring Disneyland to Japan. Later on, he met with Walt Disney about bringing Disneyland to Japan; specifically to Japan's old capital, Nara. Matsuo also talked with engineers to create the Japanese version of Disneyland. However, towards the end of the construction phase, Matsuo and Disney had disagreements on licensing fees for all the famous Disney characters, though they soon settled when the former paid for the latter's help. So, MEC abandoned the idea of Nara Disneyland and created their own mascots and trademarks. Beginnings On July 1, 1961, Nara Dreamland opened. The entrance to the park was designed to look almost identical to Disneyland, including the Train depot, a Main Street, U.S.A. and the familiar Sleeping Beauty Castle at the hub. It also had a Matterhorn-type mountain (with a Matterhorn Bobsleds-type ride, called Bobsleigh) with the skyway running through it, as well as an Autopia-type pubs and a monorail. The park also had its own mascots, Ran-chan and Dori-chan, two children dressed as bearskin guards It was almost an exact replica of Disneyland, visitors liked going there as it was the closest thing they could get without traveling to US. At its peak, the park had 1.6 million visitors a year. Decline In 1979, The Oriental Land Company made contact with Disney Co. to create a Disneyland in Tokyo. On April 15, 1983, Tokyo Disneyland finally opened. Since then, the number of visitors slowly began to decrease, as more people are more interested in going to the original Disneyland. This marked the beginning of the downfall for Dreamland, though attendance numbers dropped to around a million visitors a year. MED, including Nara Dreamland, was bought by the supermarket chain Daiei in 1993. In 2001, Universal Studios Japan and Tokyo DisneySea opened, just about 40kilometers away. Since then, Dreamland's attendance numbers extremely dropped to 400,000 visitors a year. By 2004, the park began to decline in quality; some stores closed down and some attractions began to rust. On August 31st of 2006, the park closed down for good. Since then, it was left abandoned. Sale and Demolition Nara City's government gained ownership of the park after the park's owner fell behind in property taxes. In 2013, the city put the site to auction but the auction received no bids. In 2015 the city put the property to auction again, and this time Osaka-based real estate company SK Housing were the successful buyer with a bid of 730 million Yen. In October 2016, a Japanese newspaper reported that SK Housing had started the demolition process. On October 14th 2016, an urban explorer visited Nara Dreamland and reported seeing demolition vehicles tearing down the Main Street area. It was later confirmed online by regular visitors that the demolition process was officially underway as of October 10th 2016 and that it was due to take 14 months. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse